1. Field of the Invention
The instant disclosure relates to a coupler; in particular, to a coupler connecting a first bar and a second bar.
2. Description of Related Art
As economy develops, the average ground area per person occupied is greatly reduced and therefore skyscrapers are a popular type of building. If reinforcement bars are tied by the conventional iron wires, the reinforcement bars rely mainly on the concrete to be held in place. In the case of severe earthquake, the concrete and reinforcement bars are easily driven apart, resulting in fatal danger. On a construction site, the space for bundling reinforcement bars is too narrow to properly carry out such procedure and thus the quality is not easy to control. Hence, reinforcement bar couplers are developed to solve the abovementioned problems in the construction site.
Reinforcement bar couplers are widely used in building construction. The reinforcement bar couplers help to stabilize the elongated reinforcement bars. A great variety of reinforcement bars is available, including hydraulic sleeve coupler, threaded coupler, expanded coupler, friction weld coupler, molting metal filling coupler, concrete filling coupler, and epoxy filling coupler. The abovementioned couplers require further construction on site and the quality is not easy to control.
To address the above issues, the inventor strives via associated experience and research to present the instant disclosure, which can effectively improve the limitation described above.